Avatar: La nueva leyenda
by drab
Summary: El avatar Taiki murió, sin ningún logró mayor que atragantarse con un camarón; cien años después del enfrentamiento entre Korra y Kuvira, el mundo necesita a nuevo avatar; la sociedad ha comenzado agitarse y el balance se ve nuevamente amenazado, ¿llegará a tiempo para recuperarlo?


_**Disclamair:** _ El mundo de Avatar pertenece a Micheal Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. (Así como a todos los demás que participan para hacerlo posible)

* * *

Esta historia está ambientada casi cien años después del enfrentamiento entre Korra y Kuvira. Los portales al mundo de los espíritus siguen abiertos, pero muchas cosas han cambiado. Ninguna cosa de este futuro es canónica, es un poco cómo creo yo podría seguir, otro poco más una historia que me picaba en la cabeza, y todavía estoy terminando de construir.

* * *

DG(*): Después del Genocidio de los Nómadas Aire.

* * *

 _254 DG(*). Ba Sing Se. Dawa._

— ¡Ahí va!

— ¡Que no se escape!

Una muchacha morena corría descalza por las tumultuosas calles. La bolsa que cargaba tintineaba a su andar. La gente se movía, atropellándose unos a los otros para dejarla pasar. Tres guardias Tierra le seguían. Intentaron apresar sus pasos con tierra control, pero saltó sobre unas carretas llenas de comida.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —gritó, aplastando los tomates.

Volvió a saltar, justo a tiempo para esquivar una roca enorme que destruyó los carros. Los dueños exaltados le bloquearon el paso a los guardias tierra, minutos que la chica aprovechó para perderse en uno de los callejones.

Respiró aliviada, creyendo haberlos perdido. Pero sólo unos pasos delante, dos más aparecieron. Una roca golpeó su bolsa, y una mano de piedra se aferró a sus tobillos.

— Deja de correr, Dawa —advirtió el más alto de los guardias.

— Tú deberías empezar a correr.

Un látigo de agua salió de su cantimplora, golpeando al guardia alto directo el pecho, enviándolo al suelo. Su compañero no tardó en atacar, tiraba rocas como discos, que Dawa protegía con escudos de agua, cediendo bajo una fuerza que parecía superior a la propia. El alto estaba nuevamente en combate, y arrastraba un montículo bajo los pies de la chica, que no tardó en saltar. Su látigo se dividió en dos mientras estaba en el aire, congelándose como esposas en los pies de los maestros tierra.

Cogió la bolsa, aprovechando los cortos segundos que se había ganado. Saltó sobre las cajas apiladas junto a las casas, tomando impulso suficiente como trepar a los techos. Corrió sobre los tejados verdes de Ba Sing Se; no necesitó mirar abajo para saber que más le estaban siguiendo.

— ¡No tienes a dónde ir, pequeña ratita!

Era el mismo guardia tierra alto, que parecía estar a cargo del grupo.

Dawa recorrió el lugar con la mirada, necesitaba agua. Regresó sobre sus pasos, saltando al edificio contiguo, una roca le rozó, dejándole con cabeza por los pelos. Respiró hondo, deteniéndose un momento en el borde ornamentado del tejado. Había perdido unas cuantas monedas de la bolsa, pero todavía había bastantes. Sólo tenía que correr, tres saltos más y estaría justo sobre la fuente del mercado.

— ¡Seguid lanzando!

Una lluvia de rocas sobre su cabeza; discos que saltaba y esquivaba con agilidad.

— ¡Inútiles!

Se tiró de panza al piso justo a tiempo. El alto envió un ataque más fuerte, que destrozó por completo las ventanas de una de las casas vecinas, podía ver las rocas más pequeñas clavadas en las paredes de los edificios.

Se levantó antes de volverse un blanco fácil. Saltó de forma arriesgada, una ola proveniente de la fuente le recogió, llevándola hasta el suelo. El círculo alrededor de la fuente se había vaciado, los comerciantes levantaban lo que podían, mientras los guardias le rodeaban. La sonrisa de Dawa se extendió.

— ¡Ríndete! —exigió el alto.

Un movimiento delicado de manos, y la fuente escupió agua en todas direcciones, cuatro olas que arrasaron con los guardias; el suelo se convirtió en hielo, inmovilizando los cuerpos.

— Te dije que sería mejor correr —rió Dawa, pasando por encima del guardia alto.

Corrió con la intensión perderse en las calles de la ciudad, pero se alzó en vuelo contra su voluntad. Una bola de aire le atrapó, ráfagas formaron una burbuja, que le dejó tan indefensa como los guardias a sus pies; que segundos después estaban libres de nuevo, alguien había descongelado.

Dawa buscó la fuente del poder que le sostenía, le costó creer lo que veía. Un bisonte volador justo encima de ella, un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad lo montaba. La mujer regresaba el agua a la fuente, mientras él controlaba el aire que ahora le impulsaba junto a ellos.

— No puede ser —susurró, aterrada.

Reconocía el uniforme de ambos, negro, con un triángulo púrpura en el pecho; eran miembros de La Orden Púrpura, ejército élite de la República Unida de Naciones. Solían quedarse en Ciudad República, que visitasen Ba Sing Se sólo significaba problemas.

Aterrizó en el lomo del bisonte volador, la mujer encadenó sus muñecas, sin darle tiempo de actuar.

— Dawa, vendrás con nosotros.

 ** _(***)_**

 _256 DG. Capital de la Nación del Fuego. Zion._

Zion se abrochó el nuevo traje que su madre le había comprado para la ocasión. Sus manos temblorosas pasaron sobre el cabello naranja brillante, que nunca había sido capaz de peinar. Zion, según su madre, llevaba el sol sobre la cabeza. El traje de segunda mano le hacía ver como un ser de otro planeta. Tan pálido y pecoso; no había nadie más como él; eso tenía que recordarse mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa.

Ese día el La Orden Púrpura iría a probar a los jóvenes de la Nación del fuego. Una vez cada cuatro años, él llegaba a la ciudad, con su traje negro, y esos ojos que no dejaban escapar una oportunidad. Zion había crecido viéndolos, señalándoles con el dedo. Era una forma de ayudar a su familia, y además, estaría haciendo algo nuevo.

— ¿Estás listo, Zion?

Su madre se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, otra cabeza le siguió, su hermana pequeña también estaba ahí. Ver a Hoshi le recordó por qué estaba haciendo todo eso. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y asintió.

Abandonó la habitación con un paso firme que transmitía toda la seguridad que no sentía. Las ropas típicas de la nación del fuego se le antojaban incómodas, ajustando en todos los lugares incorrectos. Hoshi le tomó de la mano, acompañándole en su andar, el contacto suave y cálido en el cual sabía no podía esconderse, pronto le soltaría la mano y volvería a estar frío.

Un satomóvil grande y negro, de vidrios tintados le esperaba en la puerta. Se despidió de su madre y hermana cortamente, ellas no podían subir, tendrían que unirse a la multitud que corría al gimnasio. Dentro del vehículo sólo había dos miembros de la Orden Púrpura, ninguno habló. Se sentía tan ajeno ahí adentro, incluso el cómodo asiento se tornaba una cama de espinas bajo su peso.

El gimnasio era un círculo amplio, alrededor del cual habían construido gradas para el público; también habían colocado amplificadores, y música típica de la Nación del Fuego sonaba a todo volumen. Por supuesto, incluyo algo así se convertía en un espectáculo. Los jueces de la Orden estaban en un palco especial, parecían aburridos, acostumbrados a la situación. Fue el hombre en el centro quien le heló la sangre, su traje parecía incluso más negro que el de los demás; no se vio capaz de sostener la mirada a esos grises.

— Norio —susurró.

— Sí, ¿aterrador, verdad? —habló alguien a su lado.

— Parece una gárgola —hizo una pausa—. Una muy enfadada.

Era otro chico, no podía ser mucho más joven que él. Llevaba el mismo traje que Zion, pero el suyo parecía mejor cuidado, hecho a medida para su cuerpo; no el talle usado que su madre había podido recoger.

— Zion, vas tú.

— Buena suerte —saludó con un cabeceo al chico bien vestido.

Habían tardado menos de lo que creía en llamarlo. Se adelantó al centro, buscando en la multitud a su familia. Creyó divisar a su madre y hermana, pero bien podría haberlo imaginado. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando una orden para actuar.

Norio alzó una mano, y supo que había llegado su momento.

Atacó a diestra y siniestra, saltó, disparando fuego en todas las direcciones posibles. Una danza que había practicado durante horas, casi quemando el patio trasero de su casa. Giró en el aire, impulsándose con fuego que le salía de los pies; tan alto, tan alto. Si quería, podría haberse ido, pero dio media vuelta, descendiendo a toda velocidad, creando un mar de fuego en el suelo, abrió un espacio en el cual pararse, y jugó con el círculo que acababa de formar. Alzó la vista a Norio, pero no había cambio en su expresión. Apagó el fuego, barriendo el suelo con la pierna izquierda. Y continuó. Estaba poniendo allí todo lo que sabía, lo que era capaz de hacer; pero nada parecía suficiente.

Respiraba agitado, más furioso que nervioso. ¿Por qué no hacían nada? ¡Siquiera ponían mala cara! ¡Ni una reacción en lo absoluto! El sudor le bajaba por la barbilla, recuperaba al aire en exageradas bocanadas. Entre la rabia, el puñetazo que tenía que ser a corta distancia, se alargó, encendiendo uno de los amplificadores por los que antes se escuchaba música. Varias personas gritaron.

— No…

— ¡Suficiente! —rugió uno de los miembros de la Orden en el palco, era el juez de la Nación del Fuego.

— No…

— Zion, puedes retirarte —exigió, con tono cortante.

— ¡No! Hay una cosa más que puedo hacer.

Lo sabía desde el comiendo había sabido que tendría que llegar a esa instancia. Se acercó al otro amplificador, y alzó la mano, pero esta vez ninguna llamarada desprendió. La gente se movió asustada, alejándose del nuevo blanco.

— Atrapadlo —frunció el ceño el mismo miembro de la Orden.

Los que estaban apostados alrededor del círculo dieron un paso al frente. Funciona, por favor, pensó.

Y sucedió.

El amplificador esta vez explotó. No fue fuego, sino, una verdadera explosión, que ennegreció el piso, y la madera de la grada más cercana.

La Orden Púrpura no pareció impresionada, porque dos manos de piedra se adhirieron a sus muñecas. Y otro más lanzó un chorro de agua que le envió al piso, congelando sus pies.

— ¡Deteneos!

Norio se había puesto de pie.

— Es suficiente —no necesitó alzar la voz.

La piedra se convirtió en polvo, y el hielo se volvió agua. Por primera vez distinguió no sólo frío, sino, triunfo en la expresión de Norio.

 **(***)**

 _255 DG. Ciudad República. Pao._

Aplaudía con desgano. Por supuesto que era el día de su hermano, todos los días lo eran. Bufó al verlo entrar por las puertas metálicas, Shiro sonreía ufano, bañándose en la atención y aplausos a los que estaba acostumbrado. ¡El gran héroe! Todas las victorias eran siempre suyas. Él, quien había trabajado bajo las órdenes del mismísimo avatar Taiki.

Pao posó la vista en sus zapatos, no estaba bien pensar así, tenía que alegrarse por los triunfos de Shiro, después de todo, era su familia; su hermano recibía ese gran honor, y el debía agradecer estar ahí para presenciarlo. Levantó la vista, intentando verse más animado, pero durante toda la ceremonia sintió que llevaba una máscara. La felicidad y el orgullo que no llegaban a sus ojos. Los celos carcomiéndole por dentro cuando Norio le puso el broche dorado sobre la túnica negra. Incluso la fiesta del después, llena de manjares y música se le tornó amarga; no tardó en apartarse, buscando un balcón en el cual poder refugiarse.

— Pao, aquí estás.

No se giró, sabía que era su tío Hiroto. Se apoyó sobre la baranda, ignorándolo, no tenía ánimos para su compañía.

— No tengo tiempo para tus sermones —advirtió.

Su tío no habló, se acercó hasta él y posó una mano en su hombro.

— Tu tiempo llegará, Pao.

Apretó los puños. La misma frase que había escuchado toda su vida, _"tu tiempo llegará"_ , _"tienes que encontrar tu momento"_ , _"un día estarás en el mismo lugar que Shiro"_ , palabras vacías que jamás se cumplían.

— ¿Las ciudades del sur del Estado Tierra entrarán en conflicto para que pueda ir a salvarlas? —preguntó, sin ocultar su molestia.

Hiroto sacudió la cabeza lentamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de volver hablar.

— _Tu_ tiempo, Pao, no el reflejo de tu hermano.

— No hay reflejo posible —frunció el ceño—. ¿No has oído? ¡El fantástico y único Shiro Tsukino! Tan joven y valiente, sus hazañas no conocerán igual —imitó la voz estridente de la mujer que abrió la ceremonia.

— Los hombres hemos crecer de adentro hacia afuera —recitó de forma pomposa—. La rabia no hace más que consumirnos, Pao.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

— Ve a la fiesta, tío.

Pao Tsukino, algún día, su nombre sería aclamado con orgullo.


End file.
